Betrayal
by Chrissy3
Summary: Liason fic. Liz remember's the accident, and has never felt so alone


Betrayal. It was a funny word that came with not so funny emotions, Elizabeth mused, wiping angrily at the tears that just refused to stop falling. Oh she had heard the word throw around enough in the last year that she should be used to it by now. But never had it cut her so sharply.   
  
The people, who she trusted, had shared the most intense and scary ride with over the last year, were just big fat liars. Gia lying wasn't a real shocker, it had hurt, but nothing compared to the pain she felt with Nik's and Lucky's betrayal.   
  
Looking over her shoulder Elizabeth surveyed the state her studio was in without a flicker of emotion. Paint splattered every surface of the room. Reds, blues, yellows. Paintings lay hazardously over the wood floor, frames broken, canvases ripped beyond repair. In a moment of pure rage it had only taken minutes to totally destroy and tear apart her dreams and desires. Just how they had taken away everything she held true with just a few lies.  
  
Her eyes flickered to the one painting that had meant the most to her. The one she had kept hidden for almost a year. The Wind. It was in worse shape than any of her other pieces. To her the painting had become a crutch. A reminder to herself of the one time in her life that she had been in control. She had stood on her own two feet. Not allowing life to lead her by the hand. She had felt so complete, so free. A time where she learned to let go of the past, not to forget it, but not allow it to overrun her life with pain and misery.   
  
The painting had once comforted her whenever life seemed to get a little too tense. It would remind her of the wind on her face and the freedom in her heart. Now it just mocked her. Reminding her of the poor decisions she'd made, of the friendship she had to carelessly thrown away out of loyalty and love. The only friendship in her messed up and twisted world that had ever been pure, with no hidden agendas, no lies.   
  
It had been too much to endure as she had torn through her haven. Sitting in its corner, flaunting its freedom she had once felt had thrived on.   
  
The destruction of the studio at this moment really didn't mean all that much. It's wasn't as though she'd felt the urge to paint lately anyway. Every time she'd start it ended up with her leaving in disgust. That magical place she used to go, where her creative juices lived and thrived, was now a dried up well.  
  
"Elizabeth?" A soft knock at the door snapped her out of her daze. Sucking in a deep breath, she crossed to the door. Weaving her way through the mess she's created. She may have been forced to live the lie for a short while, but there was no reason everyone else should live with it any longer. She wasn't the only person effected by it. Now it was time to start fixing the problem that Lucky, Gia and Nik had created.  
  
Reaching the door she opened it before Sonny could knock again. His hand hung in midair, a mildly shocked look painted on his face. "Thanks Sonny for coming over." Spying the sneering blonde standing behind Sonny, Liz cocked her head to the side and gave as well as she got. "Carly."   
  
Neither of the visitors standing in the hallway said a word, but stood blinking. Carly's pretty features had been twisted, ready for attack but fell immediately the door opened and the inside of the studio could be seen. Elizabeth Webber, the renowned saint and Sweetheart of Port Charles stood barefoot before them, covered in paint from the tips of her toes to the top of her pristine little head. Her hair a wild mass of curls framed her small face, giving her a look of some wild woman from the bush. It wasn't the sorry state of the studio that stopped Carly from throwing a few zingers Miss Webber's way. Or the younger girls attire. But the look in her eyes that felt like a punch in the gut.   
  
"Elizabeth why didn't you tell me that someone broke into the studio." Shoving Carly behind him, Sonny quickly stepped through the door, Francis close at his heels. "I knew this would happen sooner or later!" Cussing under his breath, Sonny turned to look Elizabeth over for any injury. "Were you here? Did you get a look at who did this?"  
  
Swiping a hand through his hair Sonny tried not to let the anger that was pumping through his veins get the best of him. He'd been so damned worried about finding where AJ had taken Courtney that he had forgotten an old promise to his best friend. To keep an eye on the girl that owned a piece of Jason Morgan's heart.  
  
"I did." Liz answered with a small shrug. Ignoring the shocked and confused expressions around her she pressed on. "There's something that you need to know Sonny. Something that I have to tell you."  
  
The situation was wrong. His gut instinct told him to grab Elizabeth and Carly and get them out of there and back to the penthouse. The distant glaze in Liz's eyes clearly showed that the tiny slip of a girl just wasn't in a good place.   
  
"What do you mean you did this?" Carly's stunned words were barely a whisper as she analyzed the destruction. There was one thing she knew, and that was anger. She had lived most of her life with it, had been the major cause of it. But never had she seen such a display of it.  
  
Ignoring Carly's stunned question, Elizabeth took a shaky breath. "Sonny there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Taking a few steps deeper into the room, his hands tucked away into his pockets, Sonny stared at one of Elizabeth's pictures. The girl was talented, he knew this. So to see her artwork in such a state made him slightly sick to his stomach.   
  
"Sonny?" She had to tell him. No she had to tell him now. Perhaps once she got some of this off her shoulders she could start concentrating on herself again.   
  
He looked up at her for a moment then looked back down at the painting. His hands itched to piece the canvas back together again. It was such a damn shame that she'd ruin a piece of her artwork. "What was this one called?"  
  
"What?" Blinking a few times Elizabeth looked in the direction that held Sonny's attention. "Oh... I...It's called." Stopping and clearing her throat, she again focused her mind on as to why she asked Sonny to come over. "It's not important. Sonny you need to listen--."  
  
"I like the colors you used." He interrupted, putting a hand to his chin as he continued to stare.   
  
Elizabeth shifted and stole a look over at Carly, only to see the blonde just as confused by Sonny's behavior. "It's about the--."   
  
"I bet this one was beautiful." Sonny stopped in front of what had once been the Wind. His brow drew together as he noticed that the damage to the particular picture was a little more intense than the others.  
  
"It was just a picture." She had no idea how she did it, but she was able to force the words around the large lump that was already forming in her throat. Reality was already setting in and it hurt. Kinda like when your hand falls asleep and the painful tingles start to spread.   
  
Sonny's intense brown eyes swung over in her direction, pinning her in place, as he seemed to weigh her words. Poor girl couldn't lie. Not that it was a bad thing. "So you were saying?"  
  
Seeing that she had Sonny's full attention, Liz took a deep breath. There had been a speech. One that would soften the blow a little, but unfortunately she couldn't remember a word of it. And not that she'd ever admit it, but having Carly in the room staring at her as though she had grown a third head was getting a little awkward. "It's about the accident." One of Sonny's brows inched up, but it was the only response she got out of him. "There's so much of the night that's still a blur, bits and pieces that I know I should remember but I can't."   
  
"No one blames you for that Elizabeth." The sympathy in his voice nearly drove her over the edge. Over the last two weeks she'd had enough of the pitiful glances, and the sweetly spoken words.   
  
"I know that Sonny, but last night some of it came back." Carly could almost read Sonny's mind. There would be only reason little Miss Perfect would ask him over here to talk. Could Sonny really handle knowing the truth right now?   
  
"Sonny it wasn't Courtney that ran the red light." Sonny's eyes went blank, as his usual mask fell into place. "It was Gia." 


End file.
